The Road To Her
by PuckerUpSmile
Summary: She holds back a sob and lets the music play. Warm words brush her ears, and she tilts her head as if they are caressing her tear tracked cheeks. A slow gentle grasp, impressions like a well known lover, fall on her hips, helping them sway into motion. A little drabble for Darcy Lewis and Steve Rogers..if you squint.


FAIR WARNING! It might help just a little if you could listen to "THE ROAD" by The Hurts while reading. Fair warning it might not help much either way to understand my confused musings. Best of Luck

The Road to Her…

Freedom.

Minutes of freedom. It's all she is asking for.

To get so lost, fall so far into the entrancement.

That where she ends and where she begins is gone.

That the fear. The heartache. The gut wrenching emptiness is lost.

It starts with goose bumps, little pearly white bumps that run up along her arms and over black shadows and blue bruises. She holds back a sob and lets the music play. Warm words brush her ears, and she tilts her head as if they are caressing her tear tracked cheeks. A slow gentle grasp, impressions like a well known lover, fall on her hips, helping them sway into motion. She moves like she is floating in water. Uses the motion to try and forget the hallow ache in her chest. She wants to forget, curl up and just sleep. But nightmares will come then, so she sways.

The beat picks up and all outside noise, the police sirens and taxi honks, became a silent buzz in compassion to their everyday shrill. Sapphire gems fluttered close and the world falls away, it grows to whatever lives beyond, on the other side of her dark lids. The beat drums against her chest and she is…

She is strong, powerful, and majestic. She is all she ever wanted to be and more. A whirl wind of dark black locks and red rosy lips. She is not alone, dancing in the cold empty apartment that can't be called home, not when he isn't there with her.

She is here with him, warm and happy, just beyond her finger tips. Bright white lights fill the large empty room, with the light comes warmth because they are together. A whirl of color and shades. Him in his famous kaki browns and creamy whites, her in the blood red poke-a-dot dress she knows he favors so. She wears it to see his wishful smile.

A few notes slow and she becomes gentle, and elegant. Back in the water she slows and thinks of strong hands wrapping around a curved waste, soon a solid chest is up against her back and they sway again. The room is gone and she resists the outside world around her. Knowing under this trance there is no warm solid wall, just the coldness of cement. She hides with the music turned up, and doesn't need to think of the memories pulsing just outside her tightly closed vision. The beat thumps once more against her chest.

She is now a ballerina, a dancing tutu of all things, with a stage all her own, light as a feather she twirls around her own stage. She rushes forward and jumps knowing there will be hands to grab her before she falls. But the brightness now dims, and her room grows cold, a knocking enters and she is lost for a moment if the knocking is the beat, or her heart trying to pound from her chest. She falls to her knees and tells herself she just needs a moment.

Back in the cold confines of her empty apartment, she finds herself leaning against the back of her old warn out sofa, blurry eyes staring out into the darken night. Fire truck and police cruisers' sirens blare their way through the thumping silence. Pounding is heard over them both though and she gasps in silent shock as she looks to her front door. The door knob is moving and light is filtering in more, along with a slim petite brown haired lady, '_friend.'_ It hits home and the lost lone girl is in her friends arms before she knows she even moved.

"He'll be asking for you" the brunette whispers in the mop of ebony, her arms tighten as the body in their grasps shakes and whispers of '_I'm sorry'_ filter out of the young girl's mouth.

THE END….?

A/N I have no idea where this came from or even how it ended up being a DL/SR story, no names are mentioned but my descriptions seemed close enough. I have listened to The Road about 30 times while writing this, and I still love the darn thing…Might add another piece to this…might not; all depends if the muse for this thing comes back, but the little bugger plays hide and seek very well.

Reviews are greatly appreciating Sweet Cheeks.

-PuckerUp&Smile


End file.
